Éclat d'argent
by hayase-sama
Summary: Dans la ville d'Edo, dominé par les amantos, Sakata Gintoki et ses amis vivent une vie plus ou moins normal. Un jour ce dernier fait un marché avec Saigô Tokumori, il devra se travestir durant un ans à partir de la rentrée et ce 24H sur 24.
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà, je me suis décidée à me lancer dans une fic qui concerne l'univers de Gintama qui est un manga que j'adore particulièrement, j'adore son humour, j'adore ses personnages, j'adore son univers et je vénère Hideaki Sorachi et il est dommage aussi que ce manga ne soit pas tellement connu.

Titre: Eclat d'argent

Auteur: Moi ou Hayase-sama

Chapitre: N'arrive pas en retard le premier jour des cours!

Résumé: Dans la ville d'Edo, dominé par les amantos, Sakata Gintoki et ses amis vivent une vie plus ou moins normal. Un jour ce dernier fait un marché avec Saigô Tokumori, il devra se travestir durant un ans à partir de la rentrée et ce 24H sur 24.

Genre: UA, humour, romance, parody

Rating: T-M (pas encore décidée, mais fort risque de M, mais pour le moment T)

Prairing: Gintoki x ….(pas encore décidé mais je penche pour Takasugi)

Disclamer: Les personnages de Gintama ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hideaki Sorachi, je les lui empreinte juste.

Note de l'auteur: Avis aux homophobe ou à tout ceux qui n'aime pas les relations veuillez passer votre chemin et pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un agréable moment.

* * *

N'arrive pas en retard le premier jour des cours!

Le matin était entrain de se lever sur la ville d'Edo, illuminant le Terminal se trouvant au cœur de la ville permettant aux amantos de venir dans la capital du Japon. Dans le quartier de Kabuki-chô, vivant aux dessus du snack-bar d'O-tose, se trouvait un jeune adolescent répondant au doux nom de Sakata Gintoki. Il avait des cheveux argentés avec quelque boucle partant dans tout les sens, une peau blanche comme la porcelaine et il était encore endormis et ne semblait pas près de quitter les bras de Morphée, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et que ses draps lui furent enlevé, dévoilant son corps ses bras et ses jambes fines et le réveillant sur le coup. Il remua ses paupières, découvrant ses yeux rubis, et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait eu l'audace de lui retirer sa source de chaleur quand il vit la cause de ceci, qui n'était autre que O-tose, la propriétaire du bar dans bas, de son vrai nom Terada Ayano, il se mit à hurler:

« Non mais t'es pas bien la vieille, t'as jamais appris à réveiller les gens!

-Ferme-la gamin! Si tu savais te lever, y aurait pas de problème et il te reste 20 minutes avant de louper la répartition des classes!

-QUOI? T'aurais pas put venir plutôt?

-Je ne suis pas ta boniche! À ton âge on sait déjà se lever tout seul! Et n'oublie pas ton marché avec Saigô **[1]**!

-Comment je pourrais oublier vieille bique! Maintenant dégage de là que je m'habille! »

Et c'est ainsi que la vieille femme fut expulsé de la chambre du garçon. Elle soupira, en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris que de vouloir recueillir cet adolescent turbulent, mais elle ne regrettait pas. Après tout la vie était plus animé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie même s'il était très énervant et très épuisant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher d'âtre surprise. Le garçon avait mit des rajouts dans ses cheveux lui faisant deux couettes, il portait une chemise blanche à manche courte, un foulard bleu avec un ruban rouge ainsi qu'une mini-jupe bleue et des chaussettes blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et le tout se terminer par ces chaussures en cuir marron avec des petites talonnettes. Il portait l'uniforme féminin de son école.

« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a la vieille? Je sais très bien que je suis ridicule avec ce truc alors tu peux arrêter de me fixer!

-J'étais juste entrain de me demander si tu étais sûr d'être un garçon.

-Va te faire voir! Et où est mon lait fraise? Demanda t-il en ouvrant son frigo.

-Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça à moins que tu préfères que être en retard le premier jour.

-Ferme-la! »

Et il s'en alla en un coup de vent, laissant la vieille femme derrière lui. Il courut tout le long du chemin, la sensation de ses jambes nues se frottant l'une contre l'autre était assez étrange, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, car il ne souhaité pas ce faire remarqué en arrivant en retard, déjà qu'avec ses cheveux blancs on le prenait pour un punk. Cette année il espérait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour une fois.

Arrivé devant la grille de son lycée, il repéra un groupe de 3 garçons vers qui il se dirigea aussitôt. En premier il y avait Takasugi Shinsuke, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts, portant un bandage qui lui couvrait son œil gauche. Ensuite venait Katsura Kotarô qui avait de long cheveux noirs et pour finir Tatsuma Sakamoto, cheveux court, brun et ondulé.

« Yo, Zura! Takasugi! Shinsuke!

-Ce n'est pas Zura mais Katsura! Répliqua le surnommé « Zura »

-Eh bien Gintoki, tu dois être tombé bien bas pour avoir accepté de faire ce marché.

-C'est surtout que j'avais pas trop le choix.

-Tu ne serais pas la sœur de Kintoki? Demanda Sakamoto qui était toujours dans la lune

Il y eut un silence avant que « Kintoki » n'explose la tête de son ami contre le mur.

-Réveille-toi boke! Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur et je m'appelle Gintoki et pas Kintoki!

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu t'habilles en fille alors?

-Je vais le tuer, je jure qu'un jour je vais le tuer.

-Voyons calme-toi Gintoki. Tenta de le calmer Katsura.

-Au faites Zura, pourquoi tu ne portes pas de jupe aussi? Tu es meilleur pour jouer la fille, non?

Ce fut au tour de Gintoki de retenir Katsura de tuer leur ami bien trop stupide.

-Calme-toi Katsura! Écoute tes propres conseils, tu ne vas quand même pas commettre un meurtre le premier jour?

-Laisse-moi Gintoki, laisse-moi juste le tuer au ¾!

-Oï! Qu'es-ce que vous faites, dépêchez-vous de voir dans qu'elle classe vous êtes et d'aller au gymnase.

Ils se retournèrent vers un homme avec des lunettes de soleil, un bouc et qui abordaient une cigarettes au coin de la bouche. Et les paroles de l'homme pénétrèrent enfin leur cerveau enfin excepté celui de Takasugi, qui ne perdait jamais le nord et qui se demandait constamment pourquoi il restait avec des idiots. Ils se rendirent en toute hâte au tableau d'affichage et virent qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la 2°E puis ils allèrent au lieu du discours. Cependant le directeur était absent et ce fut donc au sous directeur Matsudaira Katakuriko de s'en occuper.

« Eh bien, comme le directeur est encore entrain de traîner dieu sait où, c'est au vieille homme de se charger de ce foutus discours, raah c'est vraiment chiant, pourquoi faut-il que le directeur ne soit jamais là. En tout cas le vieille homme espère que vous avez bien lu le règlement et que vous ne viendrez pas le faire chier, et puis pour tout les autres trucs vous verrez avec vos professeurs principaux. Bon alors... »

Et il se mit à appeler les professeurs et leurs élèves avec un total manque de volonté, puis arriva le tour de la 2°E.

« Alors votre professeur principale sera Zenzô Hattori, professeur de littérature et que maintenant viennent:

-Bansaï Kawakami

-Hijikata Tôshirô

-Kondô Isao

-Kotarô Katsura

-Matako Kijima

-Shimura Tae

-Sakamoto Tatsuma

-Sakata Gintoki

-Takasugi Shinsuke

-Yagyu Kyûbei

-Yamazaki Sagaru

-Yato Kamui »

Après que le tout monde fut appelés, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de classe qui sera désormais la leur. Gintoki s'installa à l'avant dernier rang côté fenêtre, devant lui se trouvait Katsura, à côté Tatsuma et derrière Shinsuke. Puis le professeur écrivit son nom sur le bureau.

« Yosh, je suis Zenzô Hattori et je serais votre professeur principale et de littérature pour cette année, tout d'abord vous allez me remplir une fiche avec nom, prénom, âge, numéro de téléphone des parents ou d'une personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, si vous avez des frères et sœur, ce que vous voudrez faire plus tard, vos rêves pour l'avenir, ce genre de truc. Vous avez 5 minutes après je ramasserai et vous donnerai vos emploi du temps. »

Ils sortirent une feuille et se mirent à écrire dans le silence. Une fois le temps écoulé, le professeur ramassa les feuilles et leur distribua les emploies du temps. Ensuite ils firent le tour du lycée. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où ils rencontrèrent l'infirmière qui était une jeune femme ayant de long cheveux violets et un gain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Elle se leva et se dirigea en face du mur.

« Tiens, tu es déjà là Hattori? je ne pensais que vous arriveriez aussi vite.

-Euh... Sa-chan, je suis ici.

-Oups, désolée, elle se plaça en face de la fenêtre. Je suis Sarutobi Ayame mais appelait moi Sa-chan.

-Oï! Remet tes lunettes au lieu de parler dans le vide!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Remarqua telle tout en plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se retourner vers le groupe d'étudiant qui se demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un de normal ici.

Ensuite ils rencontrèrent le gardien du lycée, qui n'était autre que l'homme à lunettes de soleil. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'il était Hasegawa Taizô, avant il travaillait dans le département de l'immigration, mais suite à un accident il s'était fait renvoyer, sa femme l'avait quitté et il était devenu un madao avant de trouver se travaille. Bref une histoire dont tout les élèves se foutaient comme de leur dernière chemise.

À la fin du tour du lycée ils allèrent chercher leur livre puis ensuite ils furent libéré, au plus grand bonheur de ces derniers qui n'attendaient que ça.

« Dîtes les gars vous voulez pas manger en ville? Demanda Sakata

-Se seras sans moi, intervint aussitôt Takasugi.

-Quoi, tu vas quand même pas encore nous lâcher?

-Eh bien si. Salut.

-Et moi j'ai décider que tu allais nous suivre. »

Et il lui agrippa, le tirant avec lui tandis que les deux autres se plaçaient de façon à empêcher toute fuite de leur ami kidnappé qui soupira, en se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il fallait que ses amis soit des idiots.

Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant qui était bien remplis dut à l'heure de pointe, mais par chance ils se trouvèrent une table de libre et commandèrent.

« Je voudrais un Uji Gintoki-don!

-Désolée, cher client mais nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Quoi vous ne connaissez pas? Bon alors dîtes à votre chef que je veux un bol de riz recouvert de haricots sucrés.

-Bien, je reviens avec vos commande dans un instant.

-C'est quoi ce truc que tu as commandé Kintoki?

-Tu verra, c'est l'un des meilleurs plats jamais inventé.

-Le meilleur plat pour les chiens, quoi que même eux n'en voudrait sans doute pas.

-Eh bien désolé, mais mon organisme a un besoin régulier de sucre. Bouda l'argenté.

-Excusez-nous, mais on peut s'installer à votre table? »

Ils levèrent la tête et virent un groupe de 4 garçons, qui leurs sembla bien familier sauf pour l'un des leurs. Ils répondirent positivement à leur demande et se retrouvèrent donc à 8.

« Au faites on se serait pas déjà vu? Demanda Sakata.

-Si puisqu'on est dans la même classe. Répondit aussitôt Takasugi sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

-Eh bien me voilà entouré de sempaï. Fit remarqué celui qui semblait être le plus jeune de la table.

-Je suis Hijikata Tôshirô, le mec qui ressemble à un gorille c'est Isao Kondô...

-C'est pas sympa, Toshi!

-Le petit brun c'est Sôgo Okita...

-Étouffe-toi avec ta langue et meurs Hijikata. Répliqua le « petit brun »

-Et l'autre c'est Sagaru Yamazaki.

-Quoi? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur moi? Je suis donc si insignifiant?

-Je suis Sakata Gintoki, le chevelu en face de moi c'est Katsura Kotarô, l'ahuri derrière c'est Tatsuma Sakamoto et l'autre associable qui boude à la fenêtre c'est Shinsuke Takasugi.

-Ferme-la ou je te tue.

-Vous voyez. Expliqua Gintoki, un sourire au lèvre alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de son ami borgne.

-Au faites, Sakata-san, vous avez la voix beaucoup trop grave pour être une fille pourquoi vous vous travestissez? »

Ce dernier qui était entrain de boire un verre d'eau en attendant l'arrivée des plats, recracha le contenue de sa bouche sur Katsura qui le regarda dégouté pendant qu'Hijikata, Kondô et Okita le regardait surpris.

-Euh... eh bien...

-C'est parce que cet idiot a fait un marché. Répondit à la place Kotarô afin de se venger.

-Zura!

-Ce n'est pas Zura mais Katsura!

-Et il devra resté comme ça toute l'année, 24/24h. Rajouta Takasugi qui voyait lui aussi une petite vengeance aussi pour son enlèvement.

-Takasugi!

-Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça. En tout cas ça explique pourquoi tu faisais autant garçon manqué quoique avec un peu plus de tenue on pourrait vraiment croire à une fille.

-Tu insinue quoi par là bâtard? Demanda, agressif, le permanenté.

-Je n'insinue rien, je dis juste la vérité ou tu es trop stupide pour comprendre, c'est à se demander comment tu as put réussir à passer les examens.

-Et toi avec ton regard de tueur, c'est à se demander comment ça se fait que tu sois accepté et qu'il ne t'ai pas déclaré comme délinquant et je ne serai pas surpris si les flics débarquaient 5 ou 6 fois par mois pour t'arrêter.

-Hein? Tu veux te battre? Viens par là! Hurla en se levant Tôshirô.

-C'est parfais j'avais justement envie de me défouler sur un faiblard! Répliqua aussitôt Gintoki en se levant. »

Juste avant qu'il ne se mettent à se battre dans le restaurant sous le regard terrifié des clients et que leurs amis tentaient de calmer leurs ardeurs, le patron débarqua et leur ordonna de se calmer ou sinon il les viraient. Ils obéirent et se rassirent en attendant leur plat pendant qu'il se jetaient des éclairs sous le regard exaspéraient des autres. Une serveuse arriva rapidement déposant les plats devant chacun. Évidemment les plats étaient normal pour tout le monde, sauf pour Sakata et Hijikata. L'argenté avait un bol de riz recouvert de haricots sucrés, tandis que celui du brun était un bol recouvert de mayonnaise.

« Eh qu'es-ce que c'est que ça? Tu veux nous couper l'appétit avec ta nourriture pour chien?**[2]**

-C'est plutôt ma réplique. Et n'insulte pas la mayonnaise, sa saveur se marie avec tout les aliments et non comme ton truc sucrée.

-Hein? N'insulte pas mon Uji Gintoki-don! La saveur sucrée des haricots va très bien avec le riz. Et puis tu savais, c'est le Shogun Sandwich qui a inventé se plat parce qu'il avait la flemme de mangé le riz et le dessert séparé alors il les a mis ensemble, c'est donc un repas tout à fait équilibré.

-Shogun Sandwich mon cul! Il a jamais existé! Par contre mon plat a été inventé il y a bien longtemps par un shogun qui aimait tellement la mayonnaise qu'il en mettait dans tout ses plats et c'était le shogun Barberousse.

-Oï c'est plutôt toi qui te fout de moi là! En tout cas va t'en avec ta spéciale bouffe pour chien, personne ne peut manger avec ce truc. Dégage de là!

-Euh... dîtes-vous ne pouvez pas vous calmez, le patron risque de nous venir virez. Tenta Yamazaki.

-Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange, continua Hijikata sans remarquer l'intervention de Yamazaki, et je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait à moi de dégager, c'est toi qui dérange!

-Messieurs veuillez-vous calmez. Vous dérangez les clients. »

Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement et se rassirent sans échanger un seul regard. C'est qu'il faisait quand même peur le patron avec l'aura noir qui se dégager de lui. Le repas continua normalement sans que les disputes et Katsura avait engagé la conversation avec Kondô, se trouvant de nombreux points communs.

« N'empêche je suis désolée pour tout le dérangement causé par notre ami. S'excusa Katsura.

-Voyons, ce n'est rien, après Toshi à chercher aussi.

-Oui mais quand même Gintoki n'avait pas à ce comporter ainsi, aussi à force d'ingurgiter tout ce sucre son cerveau a dut être atteint.

-Et ce doit être le cas pour Toshi aussi. Par moment il y a de quoi se demander comment il fait, peut-être que c'est parce que sa tête est tellement remplis de mayo qu'il en met même jusque dans son café.

-Vraiment? Gintoki met du lait fraise dans son café.

-Ah bon? Eh bien nos amis doivent être de parfaits imbécile. Éclata de rire Kondô pendant que Katsura le suivait aussi. »

Sakata et Hijikata ne le savait sans doute pas, mais en ce moment, leur pensé était exactement synchrone et c'était « Je vais le tuer! ». Malheureusement l'œil vigilant du patron brillait et les empêchait de passer à l'action. Okita s'amusait de l'expression colérique de ses sempaïs qui ne pouvaient se battre et faisaient tout pour alimenter leur colère en particulier Hijikata qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, le groupe de l'argenté put ainsi découvrir qu'Okita Sôgo était le plus grand sadique que la terre n'est inventé. Yamazaki les avaient quittés depuis un moment parce qu'il avait un match de badminton à jouer, Tatsuma était dans son monde comme d'habitude et rajoutait de l'huile sans le savoir sur le feu bouillant qu'était l'argenté et Takasugi les ignoraient complètement, envoyant divers message à des personnes totalement inconnus de nous.

Gintoki et Tôshirô allaient craquer quand ils se rendirent compte qu'en face d'eux une dispute était entrain d'éclater entre Gorilla-san et Zura.

« Oui mais le club de foot est le meilleur, en plus ils ont même prévu tout un programme d'entraînement avec des camps d'entraînements. Argumenta Gorilla-san.

-Nan, le club de base-ball est le meilleur! Non seulement il y a un programme d'entraînement pour toute l'année mais pour les autres à venir en prévoyant jusqu'au niveau en plus des camps d'entraînements. Contre-attaqua Zura.

-Oui mais notre club de foot est classé comme le meilleur de tout le Japon et est indétrônable depuis une dizaine d'année.

-Notre club de base-ball est le meilleur depuis une vingtaine d'année! Il est tellement bon qu'on ne cesse d'envoyer nos jouer à l'étranger!

-C'est n'importe quoi! Notre club de foot est tellement bon que même le Brésil nous demande des conseils.

-Pff c'est n'importe quoi! Enfoiré je vais te remettre à ta place! »

De l'électricité passa dans l'air entre Zura et Gorilla-san, alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Les deux idiots étaient toujours entrain de se fixer essayer de pénétrer dans l'inexistant cerveau de l'autre afin de comprendre ou de deviner les attentions de l'autre. Mais comment pourraient-ils y parvenir? Puisque par essence, un idiot ne pense pas il lui est impossible de deviner les penser de l'autre et encore plus si se sont des idiots.

-Oï! Le narrateur tu as quelque chose contre nous! Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que nous traiter d'idiot!

-Et puis stupide narrateur, c'est Katsura et pas Zura! Viens la que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

Ils étaient complètement idiots. La folie les avaient enfin atteint et ils étaient entrain de hurler après du vide. S'ils continuaient ils allaient sans doute réussir à gagner un niveau de stupidité encore jamais atteint auparavant.

-Je vais le tuer! Je vais tuer ce connard de narrateur!

-Voyons pourquoi vous criez autant? Et c'est qui « narrateur », c'est un ami? Demanda le roi des idiots alias Tatsuma Sakamoto.

-Tiens quelqu'un m'a appelé le roi, ça veut dire que j'ai des sujets et Kintoki tu savais que j'étais un roi.

-C'est bon calmez-vous! Si vous continuez, le patron va nous virer! Déjà que l'abrutie fan de mayonnaise l'a déjà bien énerver!

-C'est plutôt toi qui as commencé accro du sucre! Répliqua le Hijikata.

-Il a raison Hijikata-san. Si vous n'aviez jamais existé, on aurez pas eu autant de problème. Ajouta Okita.

-Comment ça « jamais existé »? Tu veux que je meure c'est ça?

-Woo, vous avez compris vite pour une fois aho no Hijikata **[3]**.

-Je vais le tuer! »

Il attrapa le premier plat qu'il lui passé sous la main et l'envoya dans la figure d'Okita sauf que ce dernier utilisa Kondô comme bouclier qui se prit tout dans la figure et contre-attaqua aussitôt avec du tabasco, mais Hijikata s'attendait à ça et attrapa aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux blanc à côté de lui qui hurla de douleur en sentant la sauce pimenté entrer dans ses yeux. Suivies alors une joyeuse bataille de nourriture qui faisait fuir les clients alors que le patron tentait de les calmer. Shinsuke s'était enfuis depuis longtemps, ne voulant être impliqué avec ses idiots et ne souhaitant pas salir ses affaires

« Ta gueule le narrateur! Hurla Zura. »

Tiens? Mais qu'es-ce que...Splash! Mais vous êtes devenus complètement attardés! On envoie pas de la sauce dans la gueule du narrateur même si celui-ci vous exaspère.

« Bien joué Zura. Encouragea le permanenté. »

Non! On encourage pas le jetage de bouffe sur le narrateur! Je vais porter plainte à l'auteur! Personne ne m'avait prévenu que ça se passerai comme ça! L'auteur ramène ton cul ici! Les lecteurs, si vous croisez l'auteur cassez-lui la gueule de ma part!

« Veuillez arrêter votre bordel et dégager de mon établissement! »

Tout le monde se stoppa. Ils étaient recouvert de nourriture ketchup, mayo et autre joyeuseté. Ils tournèrent et virent le patron le visage rouge de colère et de sauces, la chemise blanche parsemé de tache de moutarde. Ils se consultèrent du regard chacun alors qu'une fine couche de transpiration commençait à leurs recouvrir le corps et arrivèrent à la même décision: Fuite! Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et coururent vers la sortie avant de s'enfuir dans toutes sortes de directions alors que la patron leur hurler de payer pour les dégâts.

Katsura, Gintoki et Tatsuma se retrouvèrent et rirent ensemble de leur dernière bêtise. Puis ils s'aperçurent qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leur groupe.

« Tiens Zura, tu n'as pas vu Takasugi?

-Nan et c'est Katsura pas Zura!

-Mais si les gars, rappelez-vous. Il est partit juste avant que Mayo-san ne jette le plat de Gintoki sur le visage de S-san**.[4] »**

Ils regardèrent surpris leur ami qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le fixaient ainsi. Ils étaient choqués, car ils venaient de découvrir que le roi des idiots n'étaient pas aussi idiot qu'il le paraissait et que finalement il était capable d'utiliser cette organe qu'on appelait cerveau mais dont il avait oublié la fonction première. Bouclettes argenté demanda à cheveux-long d'appeler œil masqué **[5]** afin de savoir où il était. Lorsque ce dernier décrocha Gin attrapa le téléphone de Kotarô et demanda pourquoi il était partis sans dire un mot. Il répondit juste qu'il ne souhaité pas finir tout crasseux comme il devait l'être et il raccrocha au nez du frisé.

« J'y crois pas! Il m'a raccroché au nez alors que je suis le personnage principale de cette fiction!

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour exploser mon téléphone portable contre le mur. Rembourse-le moi!

-Zura, quand es-ce que je récupère l'argent que tu as dépensé pour tout tes chats?

-Bien, je sens que je vais rentré et m'occuper de couvrir mes livres.

-Des livres? Quelles livres?

-Idiot! Les livres que nous avons reçu aujourd'hui!

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Tche, vous avez de la chance les gars. Moi je dois travaillé pour la vieille dans son vieux bar miteux.

-Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant Gintoki, après tout tu as un toit.

-Ouais tu dis que des choses méchantes Kintoki.

-Idiots! Vous ne la connaissez. Ce qu'elle fait c'est l'esclavagisme.

-En tout cas bonne chance Gintoki. Rentrons Tatsuma.

-À plus Kintoki!

-Traîtres! »

Mais ils l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur chemin sans se retourner. Il décida finalement de partir, trouvant que bouder sur place ne servait à rien et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bain, surtout que tout le monde le regarder, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire. Une fois arrivé devant le snack bar O-tose, il monta directement à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Il avait de la sauce partout sur ses vêtements, il en avait même jusque dans les cheveux. Heureusement qu'il avait son shampoing Loréal parce qu'il le vaut bien.

« Oï c'est quoi cette histoire de shampoing de merde? »

Un délire de l'auteur. Il fit couler l'eau de son bain et commença à se dévêtir. Il glissa ses chaussettes de ses longues jambes fines et blanches **[6]**, il retira ensuite sa jupe lentement, car elle était couvert de sauce, laissant un boxer noir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et décida de retirer les rajouts.

« NOOOOOOOOOON!

-GYAAAAAAAAAA! »

Saigô Tokumori débarqua d'un coup dans la petite pièce tandis que Gin sursautait et portait une main à son cœur, dut à a frayeur que venait de lui faire le travestie.

« Non, mais vous êtes pas bien! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Et putin qu'es-ce que tu fais ici connard ?

-C'est simple je te surveille.

-Oui, bin pas la peine de me le rappeler, tu sais très bien que je n'ai qu'une parole.

-Je sais, sauf que tu allais rompre notre marché!

-Hein? Et comment ?

-En retirant tes rajouts. Il faut que tu ressemble à une fille 24/24, bien sur quand tu dois te laver tu es obligé d'être tout nue...

-On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation?

-Laisse-moi continuer! Donc quand tu prend ta douche tu dois garder tes rajouts.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, maintenant sors de-là!

-Une dernière chose. Il faudra que ailles faire les boutiques, ce n'est pas en gardant simplement tes couettes que tu tiendras, donc je te laisse une semaine pour t'acheter tes vêtements vêtements.

-Maintenant dégages de là! Hurla Gintoki tout en envoyant hors de la salle l'homme d'un coup de pied furieux. »

L'argenté soupira et continua son strip... de se dévêtir pour pouvoir enfin se laver.

« Eh pervers de narrateur, je t'ai clairement entendus, t'allais dire strip-tease, n'es-ce pas? Hein? »

Et donc il continua de se dévêtir en reprenant là où il en était.

« Oï, ne m'ignore pas. Espèce de sale hentaï! »

C'est bon j'y peux rien, c'est de la faute de l'auteur! Maintenant reprend ton strip-tease, tout les lecteurs n'attendent que ça!

Gintoki grogna et repris son enlevage de vêtement comme si cette conversation avec le narrateur n'avait jamais eu lieu parce que l'auteur le voulait. Il commença à défaire ses boutons un par un par et laissa tomber sa chemise d'un geste d'épaule, le laissant vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il attrapa les bords du sous-vêtement, qu'il enleva, dévoilant ainsi ses merveilleuses fesses blanches que l'ont avait très envie de claquer.

« Eh! Ça commence à bien faire! Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel! »

Il alla s'assoir sur un tabouret et commença à se savonner vigoureusement, en passant ses mains sur ses abdos magnifiquement dessiné sur sa peau crémeuse qu'on voulait caresser. Puis ensuite il commença la partie délicate qu'était ses cheveux dut au rajouts qu'il y avait avec et finalement, il se fut finalement assez facile. Ensuite il entra dans la baignoire et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir** [7]**. Il se laissa languir dans l'eau les regard dans le vague, les pommettes légèrement rougis** [8]**. Il y resta un moment laissant son esprit vaquer au loin de nous **[9]**, jusqu'à ce que soudain la porte s'ouvre violemment, faisant tourné la tête de Gin qui rougissa automatiquement et se cacha dans l'eau avant de hurler.

« Non mais t'es pas bien la vieille! C'est pas un moulin ici! Sors d'ici!

-Et toi qu'es-ce que tu fait à traîner ici stupide gamin? Je te signale que tu as du boulot! Alors tu te dépêche et tu ramène tes fesses en bas! »

Et elle s'en alla laissant un Gintoki tout rouge dans son bain, qui commençait à en avoir marre de sa journée. Il sortit rapidement de l'eau, se sécha, vida la baignoire et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre, où il y trouva un yukata avec un mot dessus

« _Je te prête ce yukata, tu n'aura pas intérêt à la crotter comme tes vêtements et je ne souhaite même pas savoir ce que tu as encore fait._

_Maintenant dépêche-toi »_

« Fait chier! En plus je suis sur que ce truc ça pue le vieux »

Malgré le fait qu'il râlait, il s'empressa de le mettre et descendu dans le bar afin d'accomplir sa tache.

« L'incapable tu es en retard! Gronda Catherine une amanto qui ressemblait à une femme sauf qu'elle avait deux oreilles de chats sur la tête.

-Tenez Gintoki-sama, veuillez-vous mettre immédiatement au travail, recommanda Tama, un robot, en lui tendant une serpillère.

-Eh bien, ce yukata te va plutôt bien finalement. Se moqua O-tose.

-Fout moi la paix la vieille!

-N'insulte pas O-tose-san espèce de sale gamin! Nettoie le sol et va m'acheter des cigarettes.

-Tu dois aussi travailler, répliqua la vieille en la frappant avec une pantoufle sur le haut du crâne. »

Puis ils se mirent à travailler. Lorsque la vieille femme trouva qu'il avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui elle le laissa partir tout en lui signalant qu'elle s'était occupé de nettoyer son uniforme de lycéenne. Ce dernier grogna et se dépêcha de sortir, c'était quand même fatiguant de laver sol, nettoyer les tables, déplacer les chaises et les tables. Il monta, alla dans sa chambre, déplia son futon, retira le yukata de la vieille et chercha dans son placard un pyjama, puis il vit un paquet et il regarda de plus près ce que c'était ne se souvenant pas d'avoir mis quelque chose comme ça dans son placard.

« _Bon, je suis généreux et j'accepte de te donner ceci. Ne me remercie pas, car après tout tu sais très bien qu'il te reste une semaine pour te procurer tout ce qu'il faut._

_Mama »_

« Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ce truc? »

Il regarda dans le sac et en sortit une au combien et magnifique nuisette de satin rose légèrement transparente. Une veine apparut sur son front.

« Va te faire foutre sale travelo! »

Il lança le vêtement dans un coin de la pièce, pris son pyjama habituelle et alla se coucher, désirant dans le sommeil oublier tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Un soupir franchisa ses lèvres, et dire que s'était seulement le premier jour et qu'il en restait 364. Il se demanda si finalement, il allait réussir à tenir toute une année, puis il se souvint que s'il ne réussissait il devrait allez travailler au club des tantes** [10]** et il était hors de question qu'il y aille. Il se coucha et se décida de ne jamais abandonner.

* * *

**[1] **Ce n'est pas un personnage récurant mais comme je l'aimais bien et puis pour le bien de l'histoire je l'ai mis dedans. Il apparaît dans l'épisode 24 de l'anime et le chapitre 38 et 39 du manga. (Je suis actuellement au tome 6)

**[2]**Pour ce passage, je me suis inspiré de l'épisode 48, bon on pourrait même dire que j'ai fait du copier/coller mais on s'en fout.

**[3]** aho no Hijikata = idiot d'Hijikata

**[4]**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, S veux dire **S**adique.

**[5]**Quoi? C'est sympa les surnoms débiles. Bon okay je vais arrêter.

**[6]**Attention les fan girls, je vous recommande faire un stock de mouchoir d'urgence!

**[7]**Je vous avais dit de prendre des mouchoirs! Je ne suis pas responsable d'effusion de sang ou de bave sur le clavier!

**[8]**Appel au viol!

**[9]**Et son corps entre nos mains! Bon je sors

**[10]**C'est le nom de l'espèce de cabaret que dirige Saigô et dans lequel Gintoki travaille en tant que travesti.

* * *

Hayase: Yosh! Le premier chapitre est enfin boucler.

Gintoki: Non mais c'est quoi ça? Et c'est quoi ce « Yosh »? Ça sonne comme si tu étais fière de ton travaille, alors qu'il y a rien pour!

Hayase: Mais bien sur que je suis fière de mon travaille!

Kagura: Moi aussi je suis pas d'accord, pourquoi je n'apparait pas alors que je suis l'héroïne de la série, en plus y a mon débile de frère qui est déjà cité.

Hayase: ne t'inquiète pas, tu apparaîtra très bientôt ou alors tu préfères prendre la place Gin-chan.

Kagura: Euh... non, c'est bon, je vais attendre mon tour.

Gintoki: Kagura! N'abandonne pas! Tu peux avoir l'auteur.

Kagura: Mais Gin-chan, elle fait peur. En plus il n'y a aucune chance de pouvoir vaincre, un auteur, parce que l'auteur à tout les pouvoirs.

Gintoki: Merde! Nan mais quand même, je n'approuve pas cette fic. Déjà que je dois me travestir, je me fait ensuite harceler sexuellement, non mais t'es pas bien?

Hayase: Je suis folle et je vais bien! Et puis pour ce qui est du harcèlement sexuel tu n'as encore rien vu. Et puis moi mon fantasme en ce moment c'est de mettre la fessée, surtout sur les tiennes.

Takasugi: Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à son cul

Gintoki: _les étoiles pleins les yeux_ Takasugi!

Takasugi: Je suis le seul qui est le droit de fouetter ses fesses.

Gintoki: Connard!

Hijikata: Moi je préfère le manger avec de la mayonnaise sur tout le corps.

Gintoki: Tu ne mettra aucune mayo sur moi.

Tatsuma: Moi je veux le câliner!

Gintoki: _choqué_ Même toi Tatsuma ?

Okita: Personnellement, il serait beaucoup plus désirable en étant attaché et il est vrai que le fouet est une idée pas mal mais il y a encore beaucoup.

Hayase: Oui! J'adore tes idées Okita-kun. Bon alors tout le monde, nous allons tous mettre nos idées en commun et décider de comment sera la première fois de Gin-chan. Je rappelle que viol et SM sont autorisé.

Gintoki: Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Au secour!

Shinpachi: Euh... rewiens?


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite tant attendue, ou pas, de « Éclat d'argent », pour Gintama je suis très inspiré, donc les chapitres arriveront beaucoup plus vite que normalement et le syndrome de la page blanche me fuira.

Titre: Éclat d'argent (cette fois-ci c'est le titre définitif)

Auteur: Moi ou Hayase-sama

Chapitre: Méfiez-vous des gens qui sourient à chaque occasion!

Résumé: Dans la ville d'Edo, dominé par les amantos, Sakata Gintoki et ses amis vivent une vie normal. Un jour ce dernier fait un marché avec Saigô Tokumori, il devra se travestir durant un ans à partir de la rentrée et ce 24H sur 24.

Genre: UA, humour, romance, parodie

Rating: T (Il y aura du M, mais pour le moment c'est T)

Prairing: Gintoki x ….. (je me suis décidée, mais comme le couple principale de cette fiction arrivera un peu tard, je ne le met pas encore)

Disclamer: Les personnages de Gintama ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hideaki Sorachi, je les lui empreinte juste.

Réponse à la rewien anonyme:

**Une**: Désolée mais ton Gin-chan il va souffrir et pas qu'un peu, car vois tu je suis une grande sadique et j'adore faire souffrir Gin-chan, ça me fait frissonné et non n'appelle pas l'hôpital psychiatrique, l'auteur n'est pas folle, elle est juste sadique.

Note de l'auteur: Avis aux homophobe ou à tout ceux qui n'aime pas les relations veuillez passer votre chemin et aussi à ceux qui n'aiment pas le OOC pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un agréable moment.

* * *

Méfiez-vous des gens qui sourient

à chaque occasion!

Le lendemain Gintoki se leva grâce à son réveil Justaway, qu'il éteignis d'une main lasse en voulant arrêter le son strident qui lui vrillait les oreilles de si bon matin. Il soupira, se redressa et partit dans la cuisine tout en se grattant le ventre et but de son lait à la fraise qui lui était indispensable pour bien démarrer une journée.

Ensuite il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son second uniforme. Il n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir pour voir refléter une image de jeune fille. Cette situation l'exaspérait, mais il aurait été encore pire que de travailler dans le club des Tantes de Saigô. Devoir se déhancher pendant que des clients l'insulteront ou essaierons de le tripoter, ce n'était pas pour lui, pendant que les autres employés tourneront toujours autour de lui pour le surveiller et l'appelleront « ma mignonne » et d'autre truc dans le genre. Un haut-le-cœur le pris, il décida qu'il devrait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon il finirait malade. Il entendit O-Tose lui hurler de se dépêcher de partir et c'est ce qu'il fit en hurlant contre la vieille. Il dévala le plus vite possible les escaliers et partit en direction du lycée.

Cette fois-ci, comme il n'était pas en retard, il en profita pour marcher tranquillement le long du chemin. Il tourna et emprunta une ruelle qui lui servait de raccourcis cependant il y avait un jeune garçon entrain de se faire agresser par un autre groupe trois voyous recouvert de piercings et de tatouages. La victime était un garçon brun quelconque et portait des lunettes. Gintoki voulut faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas s'en mêler, surtout que ce genre de chose était plutôt courante à Edo. Seulement l'un des gars porta un coup qui envoya le petit brun aux pieds de Gintoki qui maintenant, ne pouvait plus faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« Tiens, tiens regardait qui voilà, une mignonne petite lycéenne qui s'est perdue, tu veux t'amuser avec nous ma jolie. » **[1]**

-Eh bien seulement si vous aimez vous amuser avec des mecs qui se travestissent.

-Que... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car il se reçut un coup de pied en plein tête qui lui éclata le nez l'assommant en même temps.

« Mais je préfère jouez à ce genre de jeux. »**[2]**

Les deux autres voulurent venger leur camarade mais ils ne tinrent pas une seconde face à l'argenté et ils se retrouvèrent vite au sol, incapable de se relever.

Gintoki partit mais le petit à lunette le rejoignis et le remercia.

« Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aider.

-De rien, au revoir. »

Et il s'en alla, ne souhaitant recevoir aucun remerciement puisqu'il était prêt à le laisser se faire tabasser. Pourtant il s'aperçut au bout d'un moment que le garçon qu'il avait sauvé le suivait.

« Je sais très bien que tu es reconnaissant, mais pourquoi es-ce que tu me suis, tu ne serai quand même pas un stalker?

-N'importe quoi? Nous allons dans le même lycée!

-Ah

-Je suis Shimura Shinpachi.

-Sakata Gintoki »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Shinpachi lançait des coups d'oeil régulié vers Gintoki qui s'en rendait bien compte. Finalement Gintoki n'y tint plus:

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit-le Shinichi!

-Mon nom c'est Shinpachi!

-Peu importe. Qu'es-ce que tu veux demander?

-Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme féminin?

-Un stupide marché, sache juste que je ne fait pas ça de gaieté de cœur. »

Le silence reprit mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car ils étaient enfin arriver devant le lycée. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, Gintoki rejoignant aussitôt ses amis qui était sous un arbre. Ils se saluèrent et quand la sonnerie sonna, ils se dirigèrent vers leur première heure de cour.

« _Hello_, Je suis votre professeur d'anglais M. Kozenigata Heiji **[3]**

Tout d'abord je vais commencer par faire l'appel. »

Gintoki se tendit légèrement sur sa chaise, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et en ce moment il aurait aimé être une toute petite fourmis, être insignifiant, transparent, pas se trouver dans cette pièce. Malheureusement il était bien là et il allait devoir affronté les commentaires des profs comme il le sentait.

« Sakata Gintoki?

-Présent »

Le prof le fixa durant un long moment, du coup les élèves firent de même, il croisa le regard moqueur d'Hijikata et il eut envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans son visage mais l'envie disparut rapidement dut à l'atmosphère étouffante de la classe. Une fine couche de transpiration apparut sur son front, il était entrain de supplier mentalement pour que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, bref tout pour arrêter ce silence. Il sembla que le prof entendit sa prière car il parla:

« Sakata, ta tenue ne fait pas très _hard-boiled_, mais tu peux faire comme tu veux. Takasugi Shinsuke? »

Pour peu, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Ça lui avait pris temps de temps au prof pour lui dire « ça »? Le bon point c'était qu'il ne lui avait pas fait tout un foin pour qu'il porte le bon uniforme.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur quitta laissant ses élèves souffler. Ce type était complètement taré! Il ne parlait que de l'expression « _hard-boiled »_. Gintoki était allongé sur sa table, il savait bien que les élèves étaient entrain de parler de lui, ils avaient bien vu leurs regards dirigé vers lui, la plupart moqueur, d'autre curieux. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé et redressa la tête pour voir que c'était Tatsuma.

« Eh bien ce type c'était un drôle d'énergumène.

-Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu es spéciale.

-Quoi? Je suis spéciale pour toi? Je suis si content Gintoki! Dans mes bras!

-Zura, on a quoi là? Demanda le permanenté qui repoussait son ami d'une main sur la tête dut à l'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas Zura mais Katsura! Et nous avons cours d'économie là.

-Je sens que cette journée va être pourris.

-C'est parce tu attires tout le temps les ennuies.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ça Takasugi?

-Un jour tu as été poursuivies durant toute une journée par des chats et quand tu es rentré, tu étais couvert de griffure.

-C'est parce que cette idiot de Tatsuma avait fait tomber de l'herbe à chat dans mes vêtements.

-Eh! Un jour tu as couru complètement nue dans les rues et la police t'as arrêté!

-Mais c'est parce que Zura m'avait piqué mes vêtements dans les bains publiques!

-Tu as déclencher une bagarre contre un gang de voyou qui devait être une cinquantaine, provoquant t'envoyant à l'hôpital.

-Mais c'est parce qu'ils m'avaient volé mon parfait et en plus je les ai tous battue! Déclara t'il en faisant la moue ce qui fit ricaner ses amis qui adorait se moquer de leur ami à la chevelure argenté. »

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se turent tous.

« Bonjour tout le monde je suis Ketsuno Anna, votre professeur d'économie. J'espère que nous allons tous bien nous entendre, maintenant je vais tous vous appelez pour vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas d'absent »

Gintoki se recommença à stresser.

« Sakata Gintoki

-Présent »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Tu est très mignon comme ça »

Cette fois-ci il se frappa la tête contre la table, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, bon au moins elle semblait gentille et pas autant fêlé que l'autre taré qui fumait un cigare.

Le cour se passa normalement pour la plus grande joie des étudiants qui était quand même là pour apprendre. Il se termina et les élèves purent sortirent de classe afin de profiter de la pause. Katsura s'amusa à se moquer de son ami à la chevelure d'argent.

« Allez ne boude pas, après tout tu es très mignon »

Gintoki rougissa automatiquement en se rappelant que c'était les paroles de Ketsuno-senseï, mais il contre-attaqua en lui rappelant qu'il se faisait souvent dragué par des hommes qui le prenait pour une femme.

« Si tu veux je peux arranger ce problème en te coupant les cheveux.

-Touches à un seul de mes cheveux et je te tue.

-Tatsuma maintient Zura!

-Haï!

-Quoi? Tatsuma lâche-moi. Gintoki je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

-Bien sûr, Bien sûr. Répondit Gintoki en sortant une pair de ciseaux.

-Maintenant on ne bouge plus.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire! »

Katsura se débattit tant qu'il réussit à se dégager légèrement de la prise de Sakamoto et envoya un coup de boule en plein dans la tête de de l'argenté qui lâcha sa pair de ciseaux et l'envoya au pied de Takasugi qui se décida à intervenir. Il les frappa tous sur le haut de la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille le temps de 10 minutes. Continuez et je vous jure que vous vous souviendrez pour toujours de votre punition.

-Gommenasaï! S'écrièrent les 3 amis tout en s'inclinant à genoux devant Shinsuke tellement ils faisaient peur avec son aura bestial »

À la fin de la pause, ils retournèrent dans leur classe où ils avaient cour de japonais. Le professeur arriva rapidement, c'était encore une femme mais elle semblait plus stricte que la précédente. Elle s'appelait Ikumatsu et fit le traditionnel rituel de l'appel que tous les élèves ont déjà vécus. Arrivé à Sakata, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara:

« Ton ruban n'est pas assez serré, tu devrais prendre plus soin de ton apparence!

-Haï »

Et elle passa à la suite, se fichant complètement des mœurs de ses élèves. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, l'important étant qu'ils ne dérangent pas son cour.

La femme était très stricte, quelques uns essayèrent de faire leur malin mais ils se firent tout de suite punirent par Ikumatsu et ils se tinrent tous à carreau rapidement. Mais au moins elle était juste. Stricte mais juste.

Quand le cour fut finis et qu'elle sortit, ils soupirèrent tous de concerts. Leurs poignets souffraient de tout les mots qu'ils avaient du écrire en même pas une heure. Au moins les cours étaient finis pour ce matin. Takasugi, Kotarô, Sakamoto et Sakata, toujours ensemble comme d'habitude, allèrent

au self de leur établissement.

« Mais madame, vous ne voulez pas au moins me rajouter du sucre, déjà que vous n'avez pas de parfait, donnez moi juste une vingtaine de sachets. Quémanda Gintoki.

-Tu vas pas faire chier et accepter de prendre ton plateau comme tout le monde.

-Madame, mettez moi de la mayo sur chacun des plats.

-Raaah! Vous faîtes chier! Tenez et ne revenez plus! »

Cependant ils ne bougèrent pas, ils étaient trop occupé à se fusiller du regard commençant un concours de regard complètement gamin sous les yeux exaspéré de la cuisinière qui allait commettre un meurtre. Takasugi qui ne voulait pas attendre attrapa l'albinos par le bras et le traina derrière lui tandis que Kondô faisait de même avec Hijikata, pourtant ils ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté du regard ne voulant pas perdre la partie **[4]**. Katsura et Okita les forcèrent à tourner la tête et c'est ce que finalement ils firent au plus grand bonheur de leur amis. Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand une jeune fille vint aborder le garçon aux yeux rouges.

« Tu es Gin-san n'es-ce pas?

-Euh... oui, on se connait?

-Je suis Shimura Tae et nous sommes dans la même classe. Mon petit m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvé ce matin alors pour te remercier, je voudrais que tu acceptes cette omelettes que j'ai préparée et que tu nous invites à ta table.

-Tiens c'est étrange, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu voulais t'installer à notre table, mais c'est faux n'es-ce pas? Haha.

-Non tu as bien entendu, je voudrais que tu laisses Kyû-chan, Shin-chan et moi-même venir à votre table, car comme tu les places sont déjà prises. »

On vit derrière O-Tae, Shinpachi le petit frère qui tentait de se faire tout petit et Kyûbei Yagyu, une jeune fille avec un cache-oeil et de longues couettes.

« Maintenant ne me fait pas répéter et laisse-nous nous asseoir sinon je te tue. »

Le sourire de Tae s'effaça et une expression froide vint se peindre su son visage, faisant trembler toute la tablée sauf Takasugi qui lui aussi semblait avoir des envies de meurtre mais contre les intrus. Finalement ils les laissèrent s'installer, se doutant qu'avec Shimura Tae on disait « non » que si l'on voulait mourir.

« Tiens voilà, une omelette que j'ai faites, vous pouvez-vous servir j'en fait toujours trop. »

Elle souleva le couvercle dévoilant un espèce de truc noir carbonisé dégageant des ondes négatives. En clair il était hors de questions qu'ils en mangent.

« C'est... C'est vraiment gentil, mais nous avons déjà nos repas et je ne pense que nous serions capable de tout avaler.

-Mais si, j'insiste, les garçons à votre âge ont besoins de beaucoup manger et puis je tiens/ordonne à ce que vous en mangiez. »

Et elle commença à distribuer de la matière noire à chacun.

« _Merde! On est mal! Qu'es-ce qu'on doit faire? Je ne veux à mourir aussitôt! _Pensa Gintoki.

_-Calme-toi. Je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen d'y échapper, il faut juste réfléchir. _Communiqua télépathiquement Katsura.

_-Si ça se trouve l'apparence est trompeuse et c'est mangeable._

_-Idiot! Tu ne vois pas les ondes noires qui se dégagent de ce truc? Zura il doit y avoir un moyen de fuir!_

_-Ce n'est pas Zura mais Katsura!_

_-Raah, c'est inutile. En plus j'ai la gorge de plus en plus sèche, il me faut de l'eau. Et en plus y en a plus! Faut que quelqu'un aille en chercher._

_-Mais oui! _Pensèrent en même temps Gintoki et Katsura. _»_

Ils se commencèrent à se lever avant d'être intercepté par la brune.

« Ou allez-vous, vous ne n'allez pas déjà partir/fuir.

-Mais pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il nous faut de l'eau. N'es-ce pas Zura?

-Exactement! Et ce n'est pas Zura mais Katsura!

-D'accord mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'être deux pour y aller.

-J'y vais! S'exclama le brun aux cheveux longs tout en bondissant vers la porte.

-Non! Attend! C'est...

-Reste ici. »

L'argenté inclina la tête devant l'aura démoniaque de la fille Shimura et se retourna vers la matière noire qui trônait sur son assiette.

« _Zura! Tu me le paiera!_

_-Désolé Gintoki, mais je refuse de laisser ma peau ici._

_-Traître! _»

Sakamoto décida de goûter à la mixture malfaisante, mais quelque secondes plus tard il tomba de sa chaise en se tenant le ventre tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur au sol.

« Tatsumaaa!

-Gin... Gintoki. Tu diras à Zura... de me rendre... mes 900 yens. Murmura Sakamoto avant de s'effondrer, inconscient dans les bras de l'argenté.

-Tatsumaaa! »

Il fut emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, mais Gintoki ne put y aller devant passer par l'épreuve de la matière noire.

O-Tae voulut servir Shinsuke et l'atmosphère se refroidie subitement. La jeune fille arrêta son mouvement et regarda le garçon aux bandages qui n'avaient rien dit, toujours en souriant.

« Je refuse de manger une nourriture dont même un rat ne voudrais pas. »

Shimura arrêta de sourire et engagea un concours d'aura noir avec Takasugi Shinsuke qui ne se laissé pas faire bien sur gelant l'atmosphère dans tout le réfectoire.

« _Mais oui! Seul un fauve comme Takasugi peut affronter un autre fauve! Vas-y Takasugi! _»

Le combat était entrain de durer et Sakata décida que c'était l'occasion de fuir la fille monstre et son omelette maléfique. Il avait presque atteint la sortie quand O-Tae se rendit compte que le sauveur de son frère allait s'échapper.

« Qu'es-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire! Hurla la femme. »

Elle lançant la mixture démoniaque en direction du permanenté qui se retourna en l'entendant lui crier après. Cela lui fut fatale, la matière noire entra en collision avec son visage et il s'écroula avant d'être happé vers l'obscurité.

Gintoki remua légèrement des paupières avant de se réveiller totalement. Il était sur un lit avec des draps blancs. Il se redressa et grimaça en sentant sa tête l'élançait dangereusement, ne pouvant empêcher de laisser passer un gémissement de souffrance.

« Tu devrais y aller doucement, en tombant tu t'es violemment cogner la tête.

-Zura, je suis où? Et il s'est passé quoi?

-Nous sommes à l'infirmerie et il semble que tu n'ai pas réussi à échapper à l'omelette de cette fille.

-L'omelette? De quoi tu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et que Zura les avait abandonné. Il se jeta sur son ami dans un mouvement de rage et tira sur ses cheveux dans le but de les arracher. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et s'engagea un combat dans l'infirmerie, réveillant au passage Tatsuma qui dormait à côté. Il se mêla aussi à la bataille et furent arrêtés par Sat-chan, l'infirmière, dont le bruit l'avait alertée. Elle les gronda sévèrement avant de les jeter de son antre, les déclarants aptes à reprendre les cours comme ils avaient assez d'énergie pour se battre.

Katsura les informa qu'ils avaient loupé deux heures de cours et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure de physique. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sous le murmure de tout les élèves. Gintoki croisa le regard de Shimura qui semblait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, excuse qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il s'assit à sa place et se retourna vers Takasugi pour lui demander des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé, mais le professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps en demandant en réclamant le silence.

« Je suis votre professeur Okada Nizô et je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement au règlement. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que vous pourrez en profiter pour faire ce que vous voulait. N'es-ce pas monsieur Sakata?

-Euh... oui? Mais pourquoi vous me visait? Je n'ai rien fait!

-D'après votre dossier vous êtes une véritable source d'ennuis. Vous avez été impliqué dans de nombreuses bagarres et en plus vous osait venir dans cette établissement en portant l'uniforme des filles alors que vous êtes un homme.

-Senseï. Si vous avez un problème contre moi, dîtes-le clairement au lieu de blablater et de nous faire perdre du temps.

-Vous vous croyez malin en agissant ainsi, mais je serai là au moindre faut pas.

-Es-ce que vous êtes entrain de menacer un élève? Intervint Katsura qui n'aimait pas la façon dont l'homme traitait son ami.

-Monsieur Kotarô, veuillez ne pas parler avant que je ne vous accorde la parole et sachez que je ne menace personne, je préviens juste votre ami de faire attention. Et comme nous avons suffisamment perdus de temps à cause de ce décoloré, sortez vos livres à la page 10 et... »

Le cours fut un véritable enfer vivant pour Gintoki, Nizô était constamment sur son dos, le réprimandant pour tout et n'importe quoi, malmenant les nerfs du pauvre argenté, qui attira, sans le vouloir, la compassion de toute la classe. La sonnerie de fin de cour fut comme une véritable délivrance pour Sakata qui avait faillis craquer à de nombreuse reprise.

En sortant de la salle, il envoya son poing dans le mur de façon à évacuer sa colère.

« Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a ce prof? J'espère que ça va pas être comme ça toute l'année, sinon va y avoir du sang sur les murs!

-Kintoki, tu devrais te calmer. Le poison c'est plus pratique, ça fait pas de tâche!

-C'est toi qui devrais te calmer Tatsuma, ce n'était qu'une expression.

-Oui et le poison, c'est les lâches qui utilisent ça, on devrait utiliser une bombe!

-Katsura, on ne va tuer personne, même si c'est tentant, on ne tue personne!

-Voyons Gintoki, je ne faisais que plaisanter, quoique si on mettait une bombe micros... »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car le coup de pied fulgurant du frisé l'envoyant dire bonjour au mur, tout en déversant sur lui de nombreuse insulte avant de se faire arrêter par le surveillant.

« Sakata-san, veuillez arrêter de faire du bruit dans le couloir.

-Oui monsieur! Je ne recommencerai plus! »

Le surveillant était un amanto, il s'appelait Herboro, avait une petite fleur sur la tête et un visage de démon encadré par deux cornes, des dents acérés. Bref il était terrifiant. Mais malgré son intervention Gintoki était toujours énervé à cause de Nizô. Devant le portail ils virent un groupe d'une trentaine de voyous, qui en remarquant la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent qu'était Sakata dans sa tenue, se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Hé! C'est toi le travelo qui a défoncé mes trois sous-fifres?

-Si je devais me souvenir de la tête de tout les gars crasseux que j'ai battue, j'aurai mal à la tête. Répliqua Gintoki de plus en plus en colère.

-Surtout que tu n'a pas de cerveau, ajouta Takasugi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions!

-Ne m'ignore pas traînée! Intervint le chef de la bande en agrippant le haut de l'uniforme de l'argenté.

-Les gars, si vous intervenait, je vous buterai.

-Haï, haï. Ont te laisse te défouler, répondit Katsura avant de s'éloigner avec Sakamoto et Shinsuke.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'ignorer! Hurla comme un porc le chef avant de lancer son gros poing en direction du visage du travesti. »

Ce dernier attrapa le bras qui tenait son haut et le tordit de toute ces forces faisant hurler l'homme qui le lâcha et tomba à genoux. Il donna un coup de pied au blessé dans le menton qui se retrouva K.O en même pas deux secondes. La bande resta abasourdis quelques secondes et décida finalement de venger leur boss en s'élançant vers Gintoki, ne voyant pas son sourire dément **[5]** qui ne demandait que ça. À aucun moment ils ne réussirent à toucher le garçon aux cheveux d'argent et ils se retrouvèrent tous aux sol assommé en trois minutes sous les applaudissement de Tatsuma.

« Bravo, tu es très fort pour un terrien. »

L'argenté se retourna d'un coup, surpris, et évita le coup en direction de son visage. La seconde d'après Katsura, Tatsuma et Shinsuke était derrière lui, prêt à intervenir face à ce nouvel adversaire. En face d'eux se tenait un adolescent aux cheveux roux, portant une longue tresse et gardant un sourire figé sur son visage.

« Tu es vraiment très fort, tu as réussi à éviter mon attaque surprise, mais je ne pense pas que tes amis nous laisseront nous battre. Je suis Kamui, j'attends nôtre affrontement avec impatience. »

Sur ses mots il partit. Gintoki avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce type, il avait réussi à se glisser derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était dangereux. Sakata se retourna vers ses amis qui écarquillèrent des yeux.

« Quoi? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh... Eh bien...

-Tu saignes, lâcha Shinsuke.

-Impossible, j'ai... »

Il toucha sa joue et se rendit compte qu'effectivement il saignait. Il n'avait pas réussi à complètement éviter l'attaque du garçon aux cheveux roux. Takasugi fronça des sourcils devant l'air abasourdis de Gintoki et tourna la tête dans la direction qu'avait pris Kamui. Lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce garçon.

De l'agitation ramena les garçons sur terre et ils virent les professeurs arrivaient. Ils se dépêchèrent de partir, ne souhaitant pas se faire prendre. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils recommencèrent à marcher, puis Katsura et Tatsuma partirent ensemble vers les quartiers riches, car ils descendaient tout les deux d'une famille noble au contraire de Shinsuke et Gintoki qui étaient orphelin. C'était la vieille O-Tose qui les avaient recueillis vers l'âge de 14 ans soit 3 ans plutôt et que Gintoki vivait au-dessus de chez la vieille. Takasugi lui avait préférait se débrouiller tout seul et avait donc trouvé un appartement un peu plus loin, il avait aussi travaillé à l'entretient du bar pour payer son loyer, puis il y a un ans il s'était trouvé un autre petit boulot et depuis il avait arrêté de venir au bar.

Ils se saluèrent et Gintoki monta à l'étage et lâcha toutes ses affaires avant s'écrouler sur son canapé en soupirant. La journée avait été horrible et le pire c'est que demain il avait sport **[6]**, il allait devoir se lever tôt pour pouvoir arriver en premier aux vestiaires, car il ne tenait pas à devoir subir les remarques de tout les idiots qui s'y trouveraient. Il se redressa et alla enfiler un de ses kimonos, un blanc aux bords bleues avec des sortent de vagues turquoises. Et alors qu'il finissait d'attacher la ceinture, on sonna à sa porte. Il se demanda se que lui voulait la vieille à cette heure-ci et alla ouvrir. En face de lui se tenait O-Tae avec son sourire habituelle, Shinpachi et Kyûbei.

« Je suis venue m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé ce midi, j'espère que tu me pardonnes.

-Bah, ce n'est rien. »

Il tenta de refermait le paravent mais le pied d'O-Tae l'en empêcha.

« Et donc pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de te cuisiner une omelette.

-Pas la peine, je ne tient pas à être intoxiquer une seconde.

-Bien entrons.

-Oï! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis!

-Voyons... où est la cuisine?

-Ça va! J'ai compris, je vais faire le repas! En attendant installez-vous dans le salon!

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grommela-t'il. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut rattrapé par le petit frère.

« Désolé pour ma grande-sœur, elle en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

-Ta sœur a été élevé par un gorille ou quoi?

-Non et elle a toujours été comme ça.

-Tu as du courage de vivre avec elle.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Apporte-leur le thé pendant que je cuisine.

-Haï! »

Il s'attela aux fourneaux pendant que Shinpachi disparaissait de la pièce avec le service à thé. Il cuisina quelque chose de rapide et de mangeable, mais qui plairait certainement aux convives.

« Wouha! Gin-san, je ne me doutais que tu étais capable de cuisiner quelque chose de convenable, fit remarquer Tae.

-Dit la fille incapable de cuir une omelette.

-Tu as un problème avec O-Tae? Demanda agressivement Kyûbei.

-Je ne critique pas, je fait que dire une vérité!

-Voyons ne nous disputons pas et puis Kyû-chan les garçons sont des créatures stupide qui critiquent ceux qu'ils apprécient.

-Non, je déteste vraiment ton omelette.

-Tu veux que je te tue?

-J'ai rien dit. »

Le repas se passa plus ou moins bien, il y eu de nombreuse dispute entre Gintoki et les filles pendant que Shinpachi faisait la moral, bref ce fut animé. Puis ils passèrent au dessert où Gintoki sortit de la cuisine avec un immense gâteau à la fraise qui avait l'air très dur à faire.

« Incroyable! Ce gâteau à l'air très complexe à faire. Tu l'as acheté où? S'exclama Shinpachi.

-Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai fait.

-Tu peux l'avouer que tu l'as acheter Gin-san.

-Je l'ai vraiment fait.

-Impossible, tu ne peux pas avoir eu le temps!

-C'est que j'ai besoin de manger beaucoup de sucre.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse!

-L'habitude de faire des gâteaux alors.

-Shin-chan, arrête de chercher des explications et mange plutôt.

-Tu devrais écouter ta sœur plus souvent Shinpachi.

-Vous avec déjà commencez à manger? Tu ne devrais pas attendre que tout le monde aient commencé?

-J'ai besoin de sucre.

-Laisse-moi une part! »

Shinpachi se rassit et profita du gâteau tant qu'il en restait car l'argenté avait déjà bien entamé le gâteau et commençait sa deuxième part. Les filles aussi s'étaient pris de grosses part.

« Au faîtes.

-Hm?

-Shin-chan m'a dit que tu avais fait un paris et que c'était pour ça que tu portais l'uniforme féminin.

-Je dois être habiller en fille 24/24h, mais il faut que je m'achète ce qu'il me manque.

-Vraiment? Si tu veux on pourrait t'aider à choisir les vêtements, un point de vue féminin est toujours parfait.

-oui mais dans ton cas tu n'est pas une fille mais un gorille.

-Tu disais?

-Rien.

-Et puis j'insiste parce que je souhaite t'aider/j'adore travestir les garçons **[7]**.

-Tu veux juste t'amuser femme-gorille!

-Ma proposition?

-D'accord, d'accord. Déclara rapidement Gin en voyant le poing de Tae enfoncé dans son canapé juste à côté de sa tête.

-Alors nous nous verrons dans le centre-ville, devant la fontaine le week-end qui arrive. Merci pour le repas. Allons-y Kyû-chan, Shin-chan.

-Si jamais tu profites de la gentillesse de Tae-chan, je te tue! Menaça Kyûbei avant de partir. »

Quand la porte se referma le permanenté poussa un gémissement. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il avait fait pour que sa journée soit aussi pourrit. Il débarrassa la table, nettoya la vaisselle et s'empressa de se coucher. Il n'avait bien sur pas oublier de régler le réveil plutôt que d'habitude et il s'endormit rapidement dut à l'épuisant journée qu'il avait eu; ne se doutant pas que demain ça allait être pire.

* * *

**[1]**Cette phrase est complètement pourris, mais elle va bien au crétin qui l'utilise.

**[2]**Je ne sais pas comment vous imaginez Gin-chan là, mais dans ma tête il a trop la classe.

**[3]**Il apparaît dans l'épisode 84 et 85 de l'anime mais par contre pour les chapitres j'en ai aucune idée. (J'en suis actuellement au tome 13)

**[4]**Je vous jure, les mecs et leurs fiertés mal placées.

**[5]**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais un Gintoki avec un sourire à la Takasugi, ça me donne des frissons tout comme un Gintoki blessé et les yeux suppliant (On est SM ou on l'est pas)

**[6]**Mais oui c'est horrible le sport, surtout la gym, en plus les profs se sont que des sadiques! (Vous trouvez que je n'aime pas le sport?)

**[7]**Toutes les filles bien portantes adorent habiller de jeune garçon androgyne avec des jupes. Comment ça vous aimez pas? Mais vous êtes pas des filles alors! Garçon tu es démasqué!

* * *

Hayase: Mouais, c'est pas très long.

Gintoki: En attendant tu t'acharnes tout le temps sur moi!

Hayase: C'est parce que j'adore te faire souffrir, si tu avais une personnalité plus comme celle de Takasugi je ne t'embêterai pas autant.

Kagura: Pourquoi j'apparais toujours pas? Quatre-yeux et le crétin de frère sont là! Pourquoi je suis toujours pas là?

Hayase: Tu apparaîtras dans le chapitre suivant, alors t'arrête de me casser les oreilles.

Shinpachi: Tiens l'auteur est de mauvais poil?D'habitude tu fait genre que tu es faible et tout.

Hayase: Normal! C'est parce que je suis sur cette p****n de chaise de m***e qui me fait mal au c*l et ça va faire 3h que je suis sur cette m***e pour écrire la fin!

Takasugi: Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait?

Hayase: Je t'ai rendu un peu OOC pour le bien de la fic mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'éloignerai pas trop de ton caractère, j'adore trop ta personnalité.

Gintoki: C'est moi ou il y a du favoritisme dans l'air.

Hayase: Bien sûr! Takasugi est mon personnage préféré, j'adore les méchants. Mon rêve serai de me prendre un coup de sabre de sa part.

Takasugi: Si c'est demandé. _Sort son sabre_

Hayase: _hurle de joie_ KYAAAAAAAAA!

Shinpachi: C'est pas le moment de se réjouir, tu es entrain de te vider de ton sang.

Hayase: Je peux mourir heureuse désormais.

Kagura: Meurs pas! Tu dois d'abord faire mon entrer en scène!

Shinpachi: Vite appeler un docteur!

Sat-chan: Je suis là!

Shinpachi: Pas toi un vrai médecin!

Hayase: Je voudrais dire un dernier mot, cher lecteur laisser une rewien. _S'évanouit_

Shinpachi: Hayaseeeeeeeeee !


End file.
